Doom Rift
Information 2015-02-13_00.16.12.png|Rift Thumbnail 2015-03-08_19.45.52.png|The Abyss Shrine 2015-03-23_00.45.06.png|Abyss Shrine Oil 2015-02-13_00.40.40.png|Quarry 2015-02-13_00.40.48.png|Split Path from The Abyss Shrine 2015-02-13_00.41.10.png|Path Overview 2015-02-13_00.41.22.png|The Catacombs Shrine (Spawn Point) 2015-02-13_00.50.25.png|Lumber Yard 2015-02-13_00.43.39.png|Crypt Entrance 2015-02-13_00.43.46.png|Crypt Staircase 2015-02-13_00.43.56.png|Hall of the Crypt 2015-03-23_00.48.16.png|Crypt Shrine Created by Doom_Bringer and submitted to the DvZ subreddit in February 2015, it was the second map to be set-up and tested during Nisovin's DvZ Dev Livestream. It underwent a few changes and subsequent tests before being added to rotation in April of the same year under the name Rift. It was the last new map to be added to the main rotation before the map overhaul in the Summer 2015 Update. It had a mixed reception due to the unforgiving nature of the First Shrine, the confusing layout of some areas of the map and the block palette. It remained in rotation until the update when it was removed entirely. Following the Summer Update, a select few games were hosted on the map by both Nisovin and Justin, where it had been renamed Doom Rift. It was one of the maps included in the available maps for Gamer Master Mode when it was released in October 2015 where it retained its new name of Doom Rift. Lore In one of the most inhospitable regions of the Dwarven homeland lies the Rift. Once an unassuming landscape lush with wildlife, mountains and beauty it became the home of an Ancient and powerful being. But this creature was deep-seated with evil beyond measure and it's very presence began to wither the terrains beauty. Plants and animals died out, the earth darkened and turned to stone and the great mountains crumbled to nothing leaving a barren and blackened wasteland encrusted with the darkness and evil that the being reveled in. The Dwarves feared this evil would spread and grow to take over their home and so sent an army to vanquish the entity. Thousands died in the great war that raged between the two species and after years of bloodshed they were finally able to defeat it. But the evil wasn't about to just die out, with its remaining power it exploded wiping out the Dwarven forces sent to defeat it. The earth-shattering tremor split the fragile rock in two. The ground tore apart opening up a bottomless ravine straight into the void. With the tremor felt in nearby settlements, further reinforcements were sent fearing the Dwarves failure. When they arrived to find no trace of any life the wasteland was condemned for bringing nothing but death to their race and left abandoned. Millennia later; three Architects ventured to the site in hopes of building their final monument. The Rift was seen as a gap between the two worlds; the living and the dead. One side connected to the rest of the Dwarven homeland, the other isolated from all life. They set about building an elaborate array of catacombs to honour the dead. Bridges were constructed joining the two worlds to allow open access to the many graves strewn within the walls of the tunnels. They carved deeper into the walls of the ravine unearthing gold, stone and other riches, but the Architects saw no value in the materials. They went ever deeper and constructed the Hall of the Dead, the 8 tombs it holds said to be in memory of the Generals that died taking the region back from the evil. The Architects cast their insignia into the roof of the tomb and began work on their own resting place; The Crypt. Each Architect built their own grave and upon completion of the monument they sealed themselves in their tomb. As the Dwarven race saw it's inevitable demise at the hands of the monsters, a legion fled to the barren Blackrock wastelands in hopes of establishing a colony unnoticed by the evil decimating the realm. But the evil followed them there. Hiding in their shadows, the monsters caught up to them as they reached the Rift. In an attempt to isolate themselves from the monsters they caved in the tunnels and escaped across the bridges. But what they found was a dead end. The path descended into a tomb with no escape. With no way out of the Rift they prepared for the only thing they knew, war. The Bridges served as a chokepoint for the monsters and it was imperative they defend this point, with their enemy funneled over a deathly abyss it is their only means of surviving the onslaught. But a wrong step and the Dwarves will find themselves in the nothingness. As the monsters burrowed through the cave-in they began to attack the group. With their numbers limitless and their power ever-growing the monsters victory is ensured, these Dwarves had built their tomb. And they will bury them in it. Sources * [First Thread, Updated Thread, Final Thread]